


Unforgiveable

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [44]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things not even a sensei will forgive.





	Unforgiveable

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-07-19 11:46am to 11:59am

When he was called upon by one of Yukimura's personal guards in the middle of the night, Tezuka knew something was seriously wrong.

Grabbing his medical bag he followed as fast as he could, not wasting time on changing out of his sleeping yukata.

When he entered the main room he found Yukimura on the floor next to the coffee table, another guard kneeling next to him.

"Please fetch my assistant immediately, then make sure no one enters until I give explicit permission."

Tezuka had already diagnosed what he'd rather not have, in the barely seeing eyes of his dear friend and now once again patient. 

The younger sensei arrived as fast as he could as well, also in sleep clothes, his own medical supplies at hand. Tezuka gave a grateful nod before taking charge once more, knowing the other man had already made his own diagnosis and come to the same conclusion.

"Bathroom. Now."

Between the two, the only half-conscious leader of Rikkaidai was forced to lose whatever had been left of the 'dinner of peace' another group had laid out and to which Yukimura had unfortunately agreed to go to. 

When they had their patient showered, re-hydrated and done everything in their power to ensure recovery, Tezuka sat back with a deep frown, hands on his legs to not punch or throw something in an immature temper tantrum. 

"Please continue to watch over him as the first shift. I will relieve you in an hour or two, so you can get some sleep."

"What about you, sensei?"

Tezuka couldn't help but smile very softly at the honorific still being in use, especially after everything they had already been through since knowing each other, but then his face clouded over again.

"I will change my attire and as soon as that is dealt with, I will set about finding the ones responsible. And then there will be hell to pay."

All of his words were delivered in an almost emotionless voice, except for the last sentence. The younger man had never heard that tone before. It was icy, chilling him to the bone and - despite knowing Tezuka-sensei's compassionate side rather well - he did not doubt a single syllable. 

Tezuka Kunimitsu would do anything to get revenge for this. Even if it meant breaking his medical oath.


End file.
